Sherbet Land (Mario Kart)
'''Sherbet Land' is a race course from Mario Kart 64. It is the second track in the Star Cup. Penguins litter the track, causing spin-outs if a racer hits them. A player can cut a corner by hopping over a small crevice in some spots, but risks falling into the ice-cold water below. A cave with many penguins marks the halfway point of the track. The track has the same music as Frappe Snowland. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! It appears as the first race course of the Star Cup in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, which takes place in a different environment from the Mario Kart 64 version of the track. It takes place in an ice rink, a snow area and soon, another icy place with Freezies, that stay still in the road, but they freeze the driver and the kart by contact. In the ice rink are Skating Shy Guys. It is possible to knock them into the water, but only if the player has the time and items (such as a Star, shells, and some Special Items) to do so, which permanently knocks the Shy Guys out of the track. ''Mario Kart Wii'' The course returns in Mario Kart Wii. The graphics have improved on this track like all the other Retro courses. A trick ramp has been placed near where the the hidden item boxes are and Dash Panels have been placed in the cave. It appears as the first course of the Banana Cup. Tournaments A tournament took place on this course. It was a GP race, which added more penguins, and crates were also added. It was the first tournament of February 2010. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Sherbet Land returns in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, as the second track in the Leaf Cup. The course now takes place at night, with an aurora and fireworks in the background. The starting banner has been redesigned, now using the classic Mario Kart logo, instead of the unique version found in the original, and there are now seven snowflake decorations, each given a color found in a rainbow, instead of two. Many of the triangular flags have been replaced with running light bulbs, and faces have been removed from the buildings. The original course layout is unchanged and still features the Skating Shy Guys and the Freezies, but there are now two alternative underwater routes. The first one is the pond near the ice-rink, which doubles as an anti-gravity section and a shortcut to the ice cave, while the other, in similar nature to the underwater section on Rosalina's Ice World, goes underneath the ice field with the Freezies. A hang-glider ramp has also been incorporated near the Freezie area. Jellybeam enemies also appear in the underwater sections. The Freezies no longer freeze players when run into; instead they break and cause the players to spin out. Unlike in the original game, they will regenerate indefinitely if they are shattered or broken by racers or items. Snowmen are added on the snowy field outside the icy cave. Lemmy, riding the Sneeker, is the Staff Ghost for this course, as he was the boss of multiple ice worlds in past games. The time to beat is 2:21.192 in Mario Kart 8, and 2:20.174 on 150cc in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Iggy, riding the Bone Rattler, is the 200cc Staff Ghost for this course in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course is also used as a battle course in Mario Kart 8. During the battle, most of the Freezies are absent. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Sherbet Land appears in the game for the Dream Curling event, which is played out similarly to bowling. Sponsors ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *KoopaKart (Trackside banners) *''Mario Kart/Nintendo GameCube (Signs) *Nintendo (Signs) *Sherbet (Trackside banners) *Skating Rink (Trackside banners) *Snowman (Trackside banners) *Super Mushroom (Trackside banners) ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' *100% Organic Antifreeze (Trackside banners) *Dream Gliders (Trackside banners) Official Descriptions Mario Kart 64 *'Manual:' "A very slippery world of ice populated by very playful penguins. With all the penguins, one might think its location is near the South Pole. This is not a course for the faint of heart. You should take care not to slip and fall into the sea, which will result in you being temporarily frozen." Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Instruction Booklet:' "A beautiful course covered in a blanket of white snow. Don't be lulled into complacency though—the ice is very slippery! Careless driving may result in multi-kart pileups." *'Official Website:' "Race across the frozen tundra of Sherbet Land as you avoid ice-skating Shy Guys and Flash-Freezing icebergs. Be sure to bring your mittens!" *'Official European Website:' "Brrr. It's so cold in the sh-sh-shivering Sherbet Land, even the sh-shu-Shy Guys need ice skates to get around." Mario Kart Wii *'Sites' ** "This classic - made of slippery surface, belly-sliding penguins, and sharp turns - is almost entirely unchanged." ** "Drift your way across a slippery glacier and avoid plunging into the icy water as you race towards an ice cavern filled with meandering penguins." Trivia *In the GCN version of this course, if the player drives into a Freezie just as a Spiny Shell is about to blow up on them, the player is unaffected by the explosion, the ice shatters, and the player can continue driving. *In Mario Kart Wii, the player can get to the giant Penguin's ice platform by hopping off the ice and using a Bullet Bill. However, once the player reaches the platform, Lakitu immediately takes the racer back to the road. **Also, if a POW Block or Lightning is used, the penguin on the platform will be affected. **It is also possible to get to the giant Penguin's ice platform in Mario Kart 64, but it is only possible in multiplayer mode. One player must be a heavyweight character and the other lightweight. The lightweight character should position themselves towards the island, and the heavyweight should back up into the wall, then use a Star and ram into the other player to send them flying to the island. *In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Sherbet Land's song is listed as being from Mario Kart Wii, despite it originating from Mario Kart 64. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses Category:Mario Kart 8 courses